The CO2 recovery unit recovers carbon dioxide (CO2) that is generated when fossil fuel is burned at a thermal power plant etc. The CO2 recovery unit allows amine compound solution (hereinafter, referred to as “absorbing liquid”) to contact with combustion exhaust gas discharged from a boiler to eliminate CO2 included in the combustion exhaust gas, and stores CO2 without discharging it to the ambient air.
The CO2 recovery unit includes an absorbing tower that allows the combustion exhaust gas with the absorbing liquid and a regeneration tower that heats the absorbing liquid that absorbed CO2 to eliminate CO2 while regenerating the absorbing liquid. The regenerated absorbing liquid is delivered to the absorbing tower and reused.